tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Capsule Plarail/Gallery
Engines Steam Engines File:CapsulePlarailOriginalThomas.png|Original Thomas File:WindUpHappyThomasV2.png|Second Thomas File:Wind-UpThomas.jpg|Third Thomas File:CapsulePlarailCGIThomas.jpg|Redesigned Thomas File:Wind-upThomas.jpg|Thomas (Alternative Expression) File:WindUpCheekyThomas.jpg|Thomas (Cheeky) File:Wind-upSurprisedThomas.JPG|Thomas (Surprised) File:WindUpTiredThomas.jpg|Thomas (Tired) File:WindUpPullAlongThomas.png|Pull Along Thomas File:WindUpHappyPullAlongThomas.png|Pull Along Thomas (Alternative Expression) File:Wind-upShockedPullAlongThomas.jpg|Pull Along Thomas (Surprised) File:CapsulePlarailPullAlongCGISurprisedThomas.png|Pull Along Thomas (Surprised; CGI) File:WindUpShinyThomas.png|Shiny Thomas File:CapsulePlarailMetallicThomas.png|Metallic Thomas File:WindUpMettalicThomas.jpg|Metallic Thomas (Alternative Expression) File:CapsulePlarailClearThomas.png|Clear Thomas File:WindUpClearCheekyThomas.jpg|Clear Thomas (Cheeky) File:WindUpClearMetallicThomas.png|Clear Metallic Thomas File:CapsulePlarailClearMetallicCGIThomas.png|Redesigned Clear Metallic Thomas File:Wind-upClearMetallicThomas.jpg|Clear Metallic Thomas (Cheeky) File:WindUpClearMetallicPullAlongThomas.png|Pull Along Clear Metallic Thomas File:WindUpSilverThomas.jpg|Silver Thomas File:WindUpSilverTiredThomas.png|Silver Thomas (Tired) File:WindUpGoldThomas.jpg|Gold Thomas File:Wind-uptalkingThomas.jpg|Talking Thomas File:WindUpThomasWithSnowPlow.jpg|Thomas with snowplough File:CapsulePlarailCGIThomaswithSnowplough.png|Redesigned Thomas with snowplough File:WindUpSuprisedThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Thomas with snowplough (Surprised) File:WindUpShinyThomasWithSnowPlow.jpg|Shiny Thomas with snowplough File:WindUpClearThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Clear Thomas with snowplough File:WindUpSilverThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Silver Thomas with snowplough File:WindUpSnowCoveredThomas.jpg|Snow-Covered Thomas with snowplough (Surprised) File:Wind-upRailwaySeriesThomas.png|Railway Series Thomas File:Wind-upPartyThomas.jpg|Party themed Thomas File:WindUpPaintSplatteredThomas.jpg|Paint Splattered Thomas File:Wind-upbubblecoveredThomas.jpg|Bubble covered Thomas File:Wind-upAirplaneThomas.JPG|Airplane Thomas File:Wind-upTopHatThomas.JPG|Thomas with Top Hat File:Wind-upMagicShowThomas.JPG|Magic Show Thomas File:Wind-upSlippySodorThomas.jpg|Slippy Sodor themed Thomas File:WindUpKOTRThomas.jpg|King of the Railway themed Thomas File:CapsulePlarailOriginalThomas.JPG|LBSC Thomas File:CapsulePlarailTreasureThomas.jpg|Treasure Thomas File:WindUpTGRThomas.jpg|The Great Race themed Thomas File:WindUpStreamlinedThomas.jpg|Streamlined Thomas File:WindUpTheGreatRaceThomasHarveyFantasy.jpg|Thomas as Harvey from The Great Race File:WindUpTheGreatRaceThomasStephenFantasy.jpg|Thomas as Stephen from The Great Race File:WindUpTheGreatRaceThomasBertieFantasy.jpg|Thomas as Bertie from The Great Race File:WindUpTheGreatRaceThomasAlfieFantasy.jpg|Thomas as Alfie from The Great Race File:WindUpTheGreatRaceThomasCaptainFantasy.jpg|Thomas as Captain from The Great Race File:CapsulePlarailSteelworksThomas.jpg|Steelworks Thomas File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayThomas.png|Ōigawa Railway Thomas File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayChristmasThomas.jpg|Ōigawa Railway Christmas Thomas File:Wind-upThomasBus.png|Thomas Bus File:CapsulePlarailOriginalEdward.png|Original Edward File:Wind-upEdward.jpg|Current Edward File:WindUpSuprisedEdward.jpg|Edward (Surprised) File:WindUpShinyEdward.jpg|Shiny Edward File:Wind-upClearMetallicSurprisedEdward.jpg|Clear Metallic Edward (Surprised) File:WindUpSilverEdward.jpg|Silver Edward File:Wind-upPartyEdward.jpg|Party themed Edward File:CapsulePlarailOriginalHenry.jpg|Original Henry File:Wind-upHenry.jpg|Current Henry File:CapsulePlarailAlternativeExpressionHenry.jpg|Henry (Alternative Expression) File:WindUpAngryHenry.jpg|Henry (Angry) File:WindUpMettalicHenry.jpg|Metallic Henry File:Wind-upClearMetallicHenry.jpg|Clear Metallic Henry File:CapsulePlarailOriginalGordon.jpg|Original Gordon File:Wind-upGordon.jpg|Current Gordon File:Wind-upAngryGordon.jpg|Gordon (Angry) File:WindUpPompusGordon.jpg|Gordon (Pompous) File:CapsulePlarailSadGordon.jpg|Gordon (Sad) File:WindUpShinyGordon.jpg|Shiny Gordon File:WindUpAngryShinyGordon.jpg|Shiny Gordon (Angry) File:Wind-upMetallicGordon.jpg|Metallic Gordon File:WindUpClearAngryGordon.jpg|Clear Gordon (Angry) File:Wind-upSilverGordon.jpg|Silver Gordon File:WindUpSilverAngryGordon.jpg|Silver Gordon (Angry) File:WindUpGoldGordon.jpg|Gold Gordon File:ShootingStarWindUp.jpg|Shooting Star Gordon File:WindUpAngryShootingStarGordon.jpg|Shooting Star Gordon (Angry) File:CapsulePlarailOriginalJames.jpg|Original James File:Wind-upJames.jpg|Current James File:Wind-upSurprisedJames.png|James (Surprised) File:CapsulePlarailCGISurprisedJames.png|James (Surprised; CGI) File:WindUpAngryJames.jpg|James (Angry) File:Wind-upPullAlongJames.jpg|Pull Along James File:Wind-upShinyJames.jpg|Shiny James File:WindUpSuprisedShinyJames.jpg|Shiny James (Surprised) File:Wind-upMetallicJames.jpg|Metallic James File:WindUpClearJames.jpg|Clear James File:Wind-upClearMetallicJames.jpg|Clear Metallic James File:WindUpSilverJames.jpg|Silver James File:Wind-upGoldJames.jpg|Gold James File:Wind-upPartyJames.jpg|Party themed James File:Wind-upBuzzBuzzJames.jpg|Buzz Buzz James File:WindUpMettalicJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpg|Metallic Buzz Buzz James File:CapsulePlarailPullAlongBuzzBuzzJames.png|Pull Along Buzz Buzz James File:Wind-upBusyBeeJames.jpg|Busy Bee James (Surprised) File:CapsulePlarailPullAlongBusyBeeJames.png|Pull Along Busy Bee James File:WindUpTeamColorsJames.png|Team Colours James File:Wind-upPinkJames.JPG|Pink James File:WindUpKOTRJames.png|King of the Railway themed James File:Wind-upBlackJames.png|Black James File:WindUpTGRJames.jpg|Decorated Pull Along James File:CapsulePlarailSteelworksJames.png|Steelworks James File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayChristmasJames.jpg|Pull Along Ōigawa Railway Christmas James File:CapsulePlarailOriginalPercy.png|Original Percy File:Wind-upPercy.jpg|Current Percy File:Wind-upSurprisedPercy.JPG|Percy (Surprised) File:CapsulePlarailTiredPercy.png|Percy (Tired) File:CapsulePlarailTiredOutPercy.jpg|Percy (Sad) File:Wind-upPullAlongPercy.jpg|Pull Along Percy File:WindUpShockedPullAlongPercy.png|Pull Along Percy (Surprised) File:CapsulePlarailShinyTiredPercy.png|Shiny Percy (Tired) File:Wind-upMetallicPercy.jpg|Metallic Percy File:WindUpMettalicShockedPercy.jpg|Metallic Percy (Surprised) File:WindUpClearPercy.jpg|Clear Percy File:Wind-upClearMetallicPercy.jpg|Clear Metallic Percy File:Wind-upClearMetallicSurprisedPercy.jpg|Clear Metallic Percy (Surprised) File:CapsulePlarailPullAlongClearMetallicPercy.png|Pull Along Clear Metallic Percy File:WInd-upSilverPercy.jpg|Silver Percy File:Wind-upGoldPercy.jpg|Gold Percy File:Wind-upPartyPercy.jpg|Party themed Percy File:Wind-upPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|Chocolate Covered Percy File:Wind-upJackFrostPercy.jpg|Jack Frost Percy File:Wind-upRollercoasterPercy.JPG|Rollercoaster Percy File:WindUpKOTRPercy.png|King of the Railway themed Percy File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayChristmasPercy.jpg|Pull Along Ōigawa Railway Christmas Percy File:CapsulePlarailOriginalToby.png|Original Toby File:TobyWindUp.jpg|Current Toby File:CapsulePlarailShinyToby.png|Shiny Toby File:CapsulePlarailMetallicToby.png|Metallic Toby File:Wind-upClearMetallicToby.jpg|Clear Metallic Toby File:Wind Up Duck.jpg|Duck File:Wind-upClearDuck.jpg|Clear Duck File:Wind-upDonald.jpg|Donald File:CapsulePlarailDonaldAlternativeExpression.jpg|Donald (Alternative Expression) File:Wind-upMetallicDonald.jpg|Metallic Donald File:DouglasWindUp.jpg|Douglas File:CapsulePlarailDouglasAlternativeExpression.jpg|Douglas (Alternative Expression) File:Wind-upMetallicDouglas.jpg|Metallic Douglas File:Wind Up Oliver.jpg|Oliver File:Wind-upMetallicOliver.jpg|Metallic Oliver File:Wind-upSnowEngineOliver.jpg|Snow Covered Oliver File:Wind-upBill.jpg|Bill File:Wind-UpBillYellowWheels.jpg|Bill with yellow wheels File:CapsulePlarailShinyBill.png|Shiny Bill File:CapsulePlarailGoldBill.jpg|Metallic Bill File:Wind-upBlueBill.jpg|Blue Bill File:Wind-upBen.jpg|Original Ben File:BenWindUp.jpg|Current Ben File:Wind-UpBenYellowWheels.jpg|Ben with yellow wheels File:CapsulePlarailShinyBen.png|Shiny Ben File:CapsulePlarailGoldBen.jpg|Metallic Ben File:Wind-upBlueBen.jpg|Blue Ben File:Wind-upFlyingScotsman.JPG|Flying Scotsman File:WindUpFlyingScotsmanV2.jpeg|Flying Scotsman (Alternative Expression) File:Wind-upStepney.jpg|Stepney File:Wind-upClearStepney.jpg|Clear Stepney File:Wind-upLady.jpg|Lady File:CapsulePlarailLadyAlternativeExpression.jpg|Lady (Alternative Expression) File:Wind-upmetallicLady.jpg|Metallic Lady File:Wind-upPartyLady.jpg|Party themed Lady File:Wind-upHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:Wind-upMetallicHarvey.jpg|Metallic Harvey File:Wind-upClearHarvey.jpg|Clear Harvey File:Wind-upEmily.jpg|Emily File:Wind-upmetallicEmily.jpg|Metallic Emily File:Wind-upPartyEmily.jpg|Party themed Emily File:WindUpTGREmily.jpg|Decorated Pull Along Emily File:Wind-upFergus.jpg|Fergus File:Wind-upArthur.jpg|Arthur File:Wind-upMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:Wind-upSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:CapsulePlarailShinySpencer.jpg|Shiny Spencer File:Wind-upClearMetallicSpencer.jpg|Clear Metallic Spencer File:Wind-upMolly.jpg|Molly File:Wind-upNeville.jpg|Neville File:Wind-upRosie.jpg|Rosie File:Wind-upmetallicRosie.jpg|Metallic Rosie File:Wind-upTransparentRosie.jpg|Clear Rosie File:Wind-upClearMetallicRosie.jpg|Clear Metallic Rosie File:CapsulePlarailRedRosie.png|Red Rosie File:CapsulePlarailClearMetallicRedRosie.png|Clear Metallic Red Rosie File:Wind-UpWhiff.jpg|Whiff File:Wind-upBilly.jpg|Billy File:Wind-upStanley.jpg|Stanley File:CapsulePlarailPullAlongStanley.jpg|Pull Along Stanley File:Wind-upMetallicStanley.jpg|Metallic Stanley File:Wind-upHiro.jpg|Hiro File:Wind-upClearMetallicHiro.jpg|Clear Metallic Hiro File:Wind-upPatchworkHiro.jpg|Patchwork Hiro File:CapsulePlarailClearMetallicPatchworkHiro.jpg|Clear Metallic Patchwork Hiro File:Wind-upCharlie.jpg|Charlie File:WindUpClearMetalicCharlie.png|Clear Metallic Charlie File:Wind-upBash.jpg|Bash File:Wind-upDash.jpg|Dash File:Wind-UpFerdinand.jpg|Ferdinand File:WindUpScruff.png|Scruff File:CapsulePlarailClearMetallicScruff.jpg|Clear Metallic Scruff File:Wind-UpBelle.jpg|Belle File:Wind-upStephen.jpg|Stephen File:Wind-upConnor.jpg|Connor File:Wind-upCaitlin.jpg|Caitlin File:Wind-upPorter.jpg|Porter File:Wind-upMarion.jpg|Marion File:Wind-upTimothy.JPG|Timothy File:Wind-upGator.jpg|Gator File:CapsulePlarailRyan.jpg|Ryan File:WindUpAshima.jpeg|Ashima File:WindUpVinnie.jpeg|Vinnie File:CapsulePlarailHurricane.png|Hurricane File:CapsulePlarailTheo.png|Theo File:CapsulePlarailLexi.jpg|Lexi File:CapsulePlarailMerlin.jpg|Merlin File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeNia.PNG|Nia File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeYongBao.PNG|Yong Bao Diesel Engines File:Wind-upHappyDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:Wind-upDiesel.png|Diesel (Angry) File:Wind-upMetallicDiesel.jpg|Metallic Diesel File:Wind-upClearMetallicDiesel.jpg|Clear Metallic Diesel (Angry) File:BoCoWindUp.jpg|BoCo File:Wind-upMetallicBoCo.jpg|Metallic BoCo File:Wind-upClearMetallicBoCo.jpg|Clear Metallic BoCo File:Wind-upMavis.jpg|Mavis File:Wind-upMetallicMavis.jpg|Metallic Mavis File:Wind-upClearMetallicMavis.jpg|Clear Metallic Mavis File:Wind-upDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:Wind-UpDiesel10AlternativeExpression.jpg|Diesel 10 (Angry) File:Wind-upShinyDiesel10.jpg|Shiny Diesel 10 File:Wind-upMetallicDiesel10.jpg|Metallic Diesel 10 File:Wind-upClearDiesel10.jpg|Clear Diesel 10 (Angry) File:Wind-upSplatter.jpg|Splatter File:Wind-UpAngrySplatter.jpg|Splatter (Angry) File:Wind-upMetallicSplatter.jpg|Metallic Splatter (Angry) File:Wind-UpDodgeAlternativeExpression.jpg|Dodge File:Wind-upDodge.jpg|Dodge (Alternative Expression) File:Wind-upMetallicDodge.jpg|Metallic Dodge (Alternative Expression) File:Wind-upSalty.jpg|Salty File:Wind-upSalty(AlternateExpression).png|Salty (Alternative Expression) File:Wind-upMetallicSalty.jpg|Metallic Salty File:CapsulePlarailDen.png|Pull Along Den File:Wind-UpDart.jpg|Pull Along Dart File:WindUpPhilip.jpg|Philip File:CapsulePlarailFrankie.png|Frankie Other Engines File:Wind-UpFlynn.jpg|Flynn File:WindUpClearMetalicFlynn.png|Clear Metallic Flynn File:Wind-upWinston.jpg|Winston File:Wind-upStafford.jpg|Stafford File:CapsulePlarailHugo.png|Pull Along Hugo Narrow Gauge Engines Wind Up Skarloey.jpg|Original Skarloey File:Wind-upSkarloey.jpg|Current Skarloey File:Wind-UpMetallicSkarloey.jpg|Metallic Skarloey File:Wind-upClearMetallicSkarloey.jpg|Clear Metallic Skarloey Wind Up Rheneas.jpg|Original Rheneas File:Wind-upRheneas.jpg|Current Rheneas File:Wind-upRheneas2.jpg File:CapsulePlarailMetallicRheneas.jpg|Metallic Rheneas File:Wind-upClearMetallicRheneas.jpg|Clear Metallic Rheneas File:Wind-UpSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:Wind-upClearMetallicSirHandel.jpg|Clear Metallic Sir Handel File:Wind-upPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam File:WindupPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam with Old Funnel File:CapsulePlarailClearMetallicPeterSam.jpg|Clear Metallic Peter Sam File:Wind-upRusty.jpg|Rusty File:Wind-upMetallicRusty.jpg|Metallic Rusty File:Wind-upClearRusty.jpg|Clear Rusty File:Wind-upClearMetallicRusty.jpg|Clear Metallic Pull Along Rusty File:Wind Up Duncan.jpg|Original Duncan File:Wind-upDuncan.jpg|Current Duncan File:Wind-upMetallicDuncan.jpg|Metallic Duncan File:Wind-upDuke.jpg|Duke File:Wind-upClearMetallicDuke.jpg|Clear Metallic Duke File:CapsulePlarailMightyMac.png|Mighty Mac File:Wind-UpMetallicMightyMac.jpg|Metallic Mighty Mac File:Wind-upFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:Wind-upVictor.jpg|Victor File:Wind-upClearMetallicVictor.jpg|Clear Metallic Victor File:Wind-upYellowVictor.jpg|Yellow Victor File:Wind-upLuke.jpg|Luke File:Wind-upClearMetallicLuke.jpg|Clear Metallic Luke File:Wind-upMillie.JPG|Millie Miniature Gauge Engines File:CapsulePlarailRex.JPG|Rex File:CapsulePlarailMike.JPG|Mike File:CapsulePlarailBert.JPG|Bert Rolling Stock Standard Gauge Rolling Stock File:AnnieWindUp.jpg|Annie File:Wind-UpAnnieRedCheeks.jpg|Annie (Alternative Expression) File:Wind-upShinyAnnie.jpg|Shiny Annie File:Wind-upmetallicAnnie.jpg|Metallic Annie File:WindUpClearMetallicAnnie.png|Clear Metallic Annie File:WindUpStreamlinedAnnie.jpg|Streamlined Annie File:ClarabelWindUp.jpg|Clarabel File:Wind-UpClarabelRedCheeks.jpg|Clarabel (Alternative Expression) File:Wind-upShinyClarabel.jpg|Shiny Clarabel File:Wind-upmetallicClarabel.jpg|Metallic Clarabel File:WindUpClearMetallicClarabel.png|Clear Metallic Clarabel File:WindUpStreamlinedClarabel.jpg|Streamlined Clarabel File:Wind-upAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:CapsulePlarailHenrietta.JPG|Henrietta File:CapsulePlarailClearMetallicHenrietta.png|Clear Metallic Henrietta File:Wind-upExpressCoach.jpg|Green Express Coach File:Wind-upRedExpressCoach.jpg|Red Express Coach File:Wind-upBlueCoach.jpg|Blue Express Coach with Blue Roof File:WindUpBlueExpressCoachGreyRoof.jpg|Blue Express Coach with Grey Roof File:Wind-upTanExpressCoach.jpg|Brown Express Coach File:Wind-upOrangeCoach.jpg|Orange Express Coach File:Wind-upRedCoach.jpg|Red Coach File:Wind-upSpecialCoach.jpg|Special Coach File:WindUpStandardTruck.jpg|Grey Truck File:Wind-upCoalTruck.jpg|Original Grey Coal Truck File:CapsulePlarailTroublesomeCoalTruck.jpg|Current Grey Coal Truck File:Wind-UpTroublesomeGravelTruck.jpg|Grey Stone Truck File:Wind-uptruck.jpg|Grey Log Truck File:CapsulePlarailTroublesomeFishTruck.jpg|Grey Fish Crate Truck File:CapsulePlarailBarrelTruck.jpg|Grey Barrel Truck File:Wind-upTreasureTruck.png|Grey Treasure Truck File:CapsulePlarailLightGreyCoalTruck.jpg|Light Grey Coal Truck File:WindUpSnowCoveredTruck.png|Red Snow Covered Truck File:Wind-upRedCakeTruck.jpg|Red Cake Truck File:Wind-UpBlueTroublesomeMilkTruck.jpg|Blue Milk Truck File:Wind-upGreenMetallicStoneTruck.jpg|Metallic Light Green Stone Truck File:WindUpOrangeStoneT.Truck.png|Orange Stone Truck File:Wind-UpOrangeLogTruck.jpg|Orange Log Truck File:Wind-upOrangePresentTruck.jpg|Orange Present Truck File:CapsulePlarailOrangeClearMetallicStoneTruck.jpg|Clear Metallic Orange Stone Truck File:CapsulePlarailBeigeLogTruck.jpg|Beige Log Truck File:Wind-upBlueCoalTruck.jpg|Blue Coal Truck File:WindUpClearMetallicBlueT.Truck.png|Clear Metallic Blue Coal Truck File:Wind-upGreenGravelTruck.jpg|Green Gravel Truck File:CapsulePlarailRedLogTruck.jpg|Maroon Log Truck File:Wind-UpRedTroublesomeMilkTruck.jpg|Maroon Milk Truck File:WindUpClearMetallicYellowLogTruck.png|Clear Metallic Yellow Log Truck File:CapsulePlarailYellowBarrelTruck.jpg|Yellow Barrel Truck File:Wind-UpGoldLogTruck.jpg|Metallic Yellow Log Truck File:WindUpBrownGravelTruck.png|Brown Stone Truck File:CapsulePlarailBrownGravelTruck.jpg|Brown Gravel Truck File:Wind-upBrownLogTruck.jpg|Brown Log Truck File:Wind-upBluePresentTruck.jpg|Turquoise Present Truck File:Wind-upCircusTentTruck.JPG|Circus Tent Truck File:Wind-upS.C.Ruffey.JPG|S.C.Ruffey File:Wind-upShinySCRuffey.jpg|Shiny S. C. Ruffey File:Wind-upMetallicS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Metallic S. C. Ruffey File:Wind-upTroublesomeVan.jpg|Lynton & Barnstaple Railway Van File:WindUpGreenVan.png|Green Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Van File:Wind-upChocolateVan.jpg|Brown Chocolate Van File:CapsulePlarailGreyMrJolly'sChocolateFactoryTruck.jpg|Grey Chocolate Van File:CapsulePlarailBlueAndYellowCircusVan.jpg|Blue and Yellow Circus Van File:CapsulePlarailRedAndYellowCircusVan.jpg|Red and Yellow Circus Van File:WindUpUlfsteadCastleVan1.png|Yellow Ulfstead Castle Van File:WindUpUlfsteadCastleVan2.png|Red Ulfstead Castle Van File:Wind-upWhiteRoofedVan.jpg|LBSC Railway Van File:Wind-upFestivalVan.jpg|Festival Themed LBSC Railway Van File:Wind-upmailcoach.jpg|Original Mail Van File:Wind-UpMailCoachredesign.jpg|Redesigned Mail Van File:Wind-upNewMailCoach.jpg|Motorized Mail Van File:Wind-UpBrownCattleTruck.jpg|Brown Cattle Van File:Wind-UpShinyBrownCattleTruck.jpg|Shiny Brown Cattle Van File:Wind-upBlueCattleTruck.jpg|Blue Cattle Van File:Wind-UpCreamCattleTruck.jpg|Cream Cattle Van File:Wind-upCircusCattleWagon.jpg|Circus Cattle Van File:Wind-upToad.jpg|Toad File:Wind-upClearMetallicToad.jpg|Clear Metallic Toad File:Wind-upMilkTanker.jpg|Milk Tanker File:Wind-uptartanker.jpg|Tar Tanker File:Wind-upClearMetallicTarTanker.jpg|Clear Metallic Tar Tanker File:Wind-upfueltanker.jpg|Fuel Tanker File:Wind-upClearMetallicFuelTanker.jpg|Clear Metallic Fuel Tanker File:Wind-upCrateTruck.jpg|Crate Truck File:WindUpClearMetallicCrateTruck.png|Clear Metallic Crate Truck File:Wind-upFishTruck.jpg|Fish Crate Truck File:WindUpDynamiteCrateTruck.png|Dynamite Crate Truck File:Wind-upCircusCrateTruck.jpg|Circus Crate Truck File:Wind-UpHector.jpg|Hector File:Wind-upShinyHector.jpg|Shiny Hector File:CapsulePlarailJudy.png|Judy File:CapsulePlarailJerome.png|Jerome File:Wind-upRocky.jpg|Rocky File:WindUpRockyCurrentVersion.jpg|Rocky (Alternative Expression) File:WindUpClearMetallicRocky.png|Clear Metallic Rocky File:Wind-upKingoftheRailwayTruck.jpg|Crown Conflat File:WindUpTrophyTruck.jpeg|Trophy Conflat File:Wind-upFlatbed.jpg|Flatbed File:Wind-upHorseFlatbed.jpg|Horse Flatbed File:Wind-upChineseDragon.jpg|Chinese Dragon File:Wind-upBubbleLiqudFlatbed.jpg|Bubble Liquid Flatbed File:CapsulePlarailSnowmanFlatbed.jpg|Snowman Flatbed File:Wind-UpJetengine.jpg|Jet Engine File:Wind-upScrapMonster.JPG|Scrap Monster File:CapsulePlarailSlagWagon.png|Ladle Truck Narrow Gauge Rolling Stock File:Wind-upBlueNarrowGaugeCoach.JPG|Blue Narrow Gauge Coach File:WindUpBlueSKRCoach.png|Blue Narrow Gauge Coach without painted details File:Wind-upRedNarrowGaugeCoach.JPG|Red Narrow Gauge Coach File:WindUpRedSKRCoach.png|Red Narrow Gauge Coach without painted details File:Wind-UpSkarloeyRailwayGreenCoach.jpg|Yellow/Green Narrow Gauge Coach File:WindUpYellowSKRCoach.png|Yellow Narrow Gauge Coach without painted details File:Wind-upDinosaurSkeletonFlatbed.jpg|Narrow Gauge Dinosaur Skeleton Flatbed File:CapsulePlarailClearMetallicNGDinosaurFlatbed.jpg|Clear Metallic Narrow Gauge Dinosaur Skeleton Flatbed Non-rail Vehicles Road Vehicles File:Wind-upSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:CapsulePlarailShinyFatController'sCar.jpg|Shiny Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:CapsulePlarailMetallicFatController'sCar.jpg|Metallic Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:CapsulePlarailSilverFatController'sCar.jpg|Silver Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:Wind-upBertie.jpg|Bertie File:Wind-upBertie2.jpg|Bertie (motorised) File:Wind-upMetallicBertie.jpg|Metallic Bertie File:Wind-upClearMetallicBertie.jpg|Clear Metallic Bertie File:Wind-upTerence.jpg|Terence File:Wind-upMetallicTerence.jpg|Metallic Terence File:TrevorWindUp.jpg|Trevor File:Wind-UpBulgy.jpg|Bulgy File:Wind-upMailVan.jpg|Mail Van File:Wind-upMetallicSodorMailVan.jpg|Metallic Mail Van File:Wind-upMr.Bubbles'Van.jpg|Mr. Bubbles' Van File:CapsulePlarailGeorge.jpg|George File:Wind-upCaroline.jpg|Caroline File:Wind-upMetallicClearCaroline.jpg|Clear Metallic Caroline File:Wind-upButch.jpg|Butch File:WindUpClearMetalicButch.png|Clear Metallic Butch File:Wind-upThumper.JPG|Thumper File:Wind-upElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:Wind-upMetallicElizabeth.jpg|Metallic Elizabeth File:Wind-upJack.jpg|Jack File:CapsulePlarailStrainingJack.jpg|Jack (Straining) File:CapsulePlarailClearMetallicJack.jpg|Clear Metallic Jack File:Wind-upAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:Wind-upOliver(ThePack).jpg|Oliver File:CapsulePlarailClearMetallicOliver(excavator).jpg|Clear Metallic Oliver File:Wind-upByron.jpg|Byron File:Wind-upIsobella.jpg|Isobella File:Wind-upKelly.jpg|Kelly File:Wind-upMax.jpg|Max File:Wind-upNed.jpg|Ned File:CapsulePlarailMadge.png|Madge File:Wind-upKevin.JPG|Kevin File:Wind-upClearMetallicKevin.jpg|Clear Metallic Kevin File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeAce.PNG|Ace Air Vehicles File:Wind-upHarold.JPG|Harold File:Wind-UpSilverHarold.jpg|Metallic Harold File:Wind-upClearMetallicHarold.jpg|Clear Metallic Harold File:Wind-upTigerMoth.jpg|Tiger Moth File:Wind-upClearMetallicTigerMoth.jpg|Clear Metallic Tiger Moth File:Wind-upJeremy.jpg|Jeremy File:Wind-upSilverJeremy.jpg|Metallic Jeremy File:Wind-upClearMetallicJeremy.jpg|Clear Metallic Jeremy Marine Vessels File:Wind-upBulstrode.png|Bulstrode File:Wind-UpSalvageBarge.jpg|Salvage Barge File:Wind-upLucinda.png|Lucinda File:Wind-upCaptain.jpg|Captain File:CapsulePlarailSkiffRailboatToursLivery.png|Skiff File:CapsulePlarailSkiffOriginalLivery.png|Skiff with Original Livery Other File:Wind-upCranky.jpg|Cranky File:Wind-upCrankyAlternativeExpression.jpg|Cranky (Shocked) File:CapsulePlarailShinyCranky.jpg|Shiny Cranky (Shocked) File:CapsulePlarailClearCranky.jpg|Clear Cranky File:CapsulePlarailSilverCranky.jpg|Silver Cranky File:CapsulePlarailGrabberCranky.jpg|Grabber Cranky File:Wind-UpTrainsOl'Wheezy.jpg|Ol' Wheezy File:CapsulePlarailOwen.jpg|Owen File:Wind-upClearMetallicOwen.jpg|Clear Metallic Owen File:Wind-upReg.jpg|Reg File:CapsulePlarailBeresford.jpg|Beresford Humans File:Wind-upSirTophamHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:Wind-upSirTophamHattSeasideWear.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt in Red seaside Wear File:Wind-upSirTophamHattSeasideSwimWear.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt in Yellow Seaside Wear File:Wind-upStationmasters.jpg|Stationmasters File:Wind-upDrivers.jpg|Drivers File:Wind-upFiremen.jpg|Firemen File:CapsulePlarailOperator.jpg|Workman File:Wind-upVicarOfWellsworth.jpg|The Vicar of Wellsworth File:Wind-UpTomTipper.jpg|Tom Tipper File:CapsulePlarailMrConductor.jpg|Mr. Conductor File:Wind-upLily.jpg|Lily File:Wind-UpMissJenny.jpg|Miss Jenny File:CapsulePlarailSiteSuperviser.jpg|Site Supervisor File:CapsulePlarailLongLegsClown.jpg|Long Legs Clown File:CapsulePlarailPieFaceClown.jpg|Pie Face Clown File:Wind-upMr.Bubbles.jpg|Mr. Bubbles Destinations File:Wind-upPointsWithSignal.jpg|Points with Signal File:Wind-upCoalHopper.jpg|Coal Hopper File:Wind-upTurntable.jpg|Turntable File:Wind-upWindmill.jpg|Windmill File:Wind-UpLighthouse.jpg|Lighthouse File:Wind-upShed.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds Berth File:CapsulePlarailDamagedTidmouthSheds.png|Damaged Tidmouth Sheds File:Wind-upKnapford.jpg|Knapford Station with Brown Brickwork (Version 1) File:CapsulePlarailKnapfordStationGrey.png|Knapford Station with Grey Brickwork (Version 1) File:CapsulePlarailKnapfordStation2.png|Knapford Station (Version 2) File:CapsulePlarailOpenRoofStation.jpg|Open Roof Station File:Wind-UpMaronStation.jpg|Maron Station File:Wind-UpFfarquhar.jpg|Ffarquhar Station File:Wind-upMaithwaite.jpg|Maithwaite Station File:CapsulePlarailElsbridge.jpg|Elsbridge Station File:CapsulePlarailTidmouthHault.jpg|Tidmouth Hault Station File:Wind-upDecoratedTidmouthHault.jpeg|Decorated Tidmouth Hault Station File:Wind-upShiningTimeStation.jpg|Shining Time Station File:Wind-upAquarium.jpg|Aquarium Station File:Wind-upSuspensionBridge.jpg|Suspension Bridge File:Wind-upDrawbridge.jpg|Drawbridge File:Wind-UpRedAndSilverBridge.jpg|Red and Silver Bridge File:CapsulePlarailGreenBridge.jpg|Green Bridge File:Wind-upShakeShakeBridge.jpg|Shake Shake Bridge File:Wind-upOldQuarryBridge.jpg|Old Quarry Bridge File:Wind-upBlondinBridge.jpg|Blondin Bridge File:CapsulePlarailFootBridge.jpg|Footbridge File:CapsulePlarailEnclosedFootBridge.jpg|Enclosed Footbridge File:Wind-upCrossing.jpg|Crossing File:CapsulePlarailRedRailroadCrossing.jpg|Railroad Crossing File:Wind-upMountainTrack.jpg|Mountain Track File:Wind-upSodorShippingCo..jpg|Sodor Shipping Company Building (Version 1) File:Wind-upSodorShippingCompany.jpg|Sodor Shipping Company Building (Version 2) File:Wind-upBoulderMountain.png|Boulder Mountain (Version 1) File:Wind-upBoulderMountain.jpg|Boulder Mountain (Version 2) File:Wind-UpChocolateFactory.jpg|Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory File:Wind-upIceCreamFactory.jpg|Ice Cream Factory File:Wind-upSodorAirport.jpg|Sodor Airport File:Wind-upMagicStage.JPG|Magic Stage File:Wind-UpSodorAirportwithJeremy.jpg|Sodor Airport with Jeremy File:Wind-upSteamworks.jpg|Steamworks (Version 1) File:Wind-upSteamworksV2.jpg|Steamworks (Version 2) File:CapsulePlarailClearMetallicSodorSteamworks.png|Clear Metallic Steamworks File:Wind-upRescueCenter.jpg|Sodor Search and Rescue Centre File:Wind-upDieselworks.jpg|Vicarstown Dieselworks File:Wind-upUlfsteadCastle.jpg|Ulfstead Castle File:CapsulePlarailSteelworksShed.png|Steelworks Shed File:Wind-upFerrisWheel.jpg|Ferris Wheel File:CapsulePlarailSnowmanTunnel.jpg|Snowman Tunnel File:CapsulePlarailThomas50SeriesMountFuji.jpg|Mount Fuji (Capsule Plarail Thomas 50 Series Anniversary) Prototypes File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayThomasPrototype.png|Ōigawa Railway Thomas File:Wind-upThomasBusPrototype.png|Thomas Bus File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeTGDThemedThomas.jpg|The Great Race Themed Thomas File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeShootingStarGordon.jpg|Shooting Star Gordon File:Wind-upFlyingScotsmanPrototype.png|Flying Scotsman File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeRedRosie.jpg|Cherry Red Rosie File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeAshima.jpg|Ashima File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeVinnie.jpg|Vinnie File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeMerlin.jpg|Merlin File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeLexi.jpg|Lexi File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeTheo.jpg|Theo File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeHurricane.jpg|Hurricane File:CapsulePlarailFrankiePrototype.png|Frankie File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeHugo.jpg|Hugo File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeRex,Mike,Bert.jpg|Rex, Mike, Bert File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeJerome.jpg|Jerome File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeJudy.jpg|Judy File:CapsulePlarailBeresfordPrototype.png|Beresford File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeBrokenSheds.jpg|Broken Tidmouth Sheds Advertisement File:WindUpAdvertisement.jpg File:WindUpAdvertisement2.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement3.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement4.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement5.jpg File:WindUpAdvertisement6.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement7.jpg File:WindUpAdvertisement8.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement9.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement10.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement11.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement12.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement13.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement14.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement15.jpg File:WindUpAdvertisement16.jpg File:WindUpAdvertisement17.jpg File:CapsulePlarailThomasAndTheTreasureSeriesAdvertisement.jpg File:CapsulePlarailSlippySodorSeriesAdvertisement.jpg File:CapsulePlarailSeason14SeriesAdvertisement.jpg File:CapsulePlarailDayOfTheDieselsSeriesAdvertisement.jpg File:CapsulePlarailKingOfTheRailwaySeriesAdvertisement.jpg File:CapsulePlarailSeason18SeriesAdvertisement.jpg File:Wind-UpClearMetallicAdvertisement.jpg File:Wind-UpClearMetallicAdvertisement2.jpg File:Wind-UpMetallicAdvertisement.jpg File:Wind-UpMetallicAdvertisement2.jpg File:CapsulePlarailArlesdaleRailwayAdvertisement.jpg File:CapsulePlarailGreatRailwayShowAdvertisement.jpg File:CapsulePlarailBeresfordAdvertisement.jpg File:CapsulePlarailJourneyBeyondSodorAdvertisement.jpg File:CapsulePlarailSeason19Advertisement.jpg File:CapsulePlarailBigWorldBigAdventuresAdvertisement.jpg Books File:MiniCharacterPictureBookCapsulePlarail1.jpg File:MiniCharacterPictureBookCapsulePlarail2.jpg File:MiniCharacterPictureBookCapsulePlarail3.jpg File:MiniCharacterPictureBookCapsulePlarail4.jpg File:MiniCharacterPictureBookCapsulePlarail5.jpg File:MiniCharacterPictureBookCapsulePlarail6.jpg File:MiniCharacterPictureBookCapsulePlarail7.jpg File:CapsulePlarailThomasCollectionBookPrototype.jpg|Prototype File:CapsulePlarailThomasCollectionBook.jpg File:CapsulePlarailThomasEncyclopedia.jpg File:CapsulePlarailThomasBook.jpg|Thomas, oval of track, scenery sheet Category:Images of merchandising Category:Gallery Category:Merchandise galleries